Aftermath
by propinatio
Summary: They've saved the town. Now it's time to save their son. Neverland is not exactly what anyone expected, and the stories yet to be told impact their lives in ways they didn't think possible. (Predictions for Season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My take on what should happen in S3 after the finale. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to OUAT :(**

* * *

Emma Swan didn't like boats. Emma Swan specifically didn't like boats that travelled through magical portals. And this point was definitely made as she spent most of her time leaning over the railing of said boat reliving every bad food choice she'd ever made.

But there was a silver lining. She wasn't the only one hanging over the railing.

"Eyes to yourself, Ms Swan." Regina whispered tiredly as she leant against the railing that was the only thing keeping her standing up right. Emma chuckled and immediately regretted it.

"Serves you right." Regina quipped with her eyes closed and a smug smile on her face.

"Shut up." Came Emma's eloquent reply. Wiping her mouth Emma slid to sit on the deck grateful that her body had finally finished its torture. "Why was it only us?"

Regina glanced around the ship, Charming and Snow kept their distance to talk with Gold, their eyes flickering to their daughter with concern. Hook stood tall at the helm keeping his eyes focused on their target, Neverland.

"Must be the magic." Regina finally answered.

"Huh?"

"We must have exhausted ourselves with the destruction of the trigger. Then jumping into a portal… our bodies couldn't handle it, I suppose."

"I hate you." Emma grumbled. Regina shot the woman a hurtful look before seeing the blonde childishly poking her stomach with a frown. Regina couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up.

"What's so funny?"

Looking at the pouting blonde Regina couldn't stop the genuine smile on her face, "That's what Henry used to do when he got sick."

"Really?" Emma asked with a hint of pride.

"Acting like a four year old is not something to be proud of Ms Swan."

"No," Emma agreed sensibly before shooting the brunette a soft smile. "But acting like our son is."

"Any excuse for childish behaviour I suppose." Regina rolled her eyes good-naturedly, purposefully ignoring the word the blonde had said in passing. It was amazing how one word could change her outlook on everything Henry had previously done. All his actions now seemed to either mimic Emma Swan or herself, and it didn't disgust her. Quite the opposite in fact…

"Are you okay now?" Snow asked, pulling Regina from her thoughts. Emma nodded still sitting on the deck and looked at Regina expectantly. "Regina?"

"Me?" Regina asked shocked that Snow White was asking after her well-being.

"You know anyone else called Regina?" Emma smirked. Casting a glance at Snow, Regina was surprised to note that by the other woman's expression she wasn't the only one wanting to smack Emma upside the head. Although Snow would probably hit her daughter with affection and not nearly as hard as Regina would.

"I'm fine." Regina replied stiffly. "Thank you." She tacked on quickly, watching Snow's expression soften – ridiculously – before it hardened as the tapping of a cane signified Gold's approach.

"So how did you manage to stop the trigger?" He asked eyeing Regina.

"Magic." She replied firmly, not wanting to tell him anything more. He searched her face before turning to Emma.

"Oh." He said after a tense moment. "And whose magic?"

"Mine." Regina snapped, holding a hand behind her silently asking Emma to stay quiet, while shooting a firm look at Snow, who nodded in understanding.

"Oh, we both know that's not true. If we're going to save young Henry then we need to be honest with each other."

"Sadly that's not a trait we posses, Rumple." Regina spoke, turning back to the Queen she once was, the woman who had terrified millions with a flick of her wrist. A woman… she no longer was.

Slipping into the persona was difficult, she hadn't worn this mask in so long, it was loose, it was cracked, and it was ruined. And judging by Gold's acrid look he knew it too. But with a final restrained glare he turned and made his way below deck.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I have my reasons." Regina answered Snow, turning her back on them to stare at the water lapping against the hull.

"And they are?" Emma asked, pushing herself up from the ground., swaying slightly before standing tall with her mothers help.

Regina couldn't stop the smirk, "Good ones."

"Thank god for that. I was worried for a second." Emma snapped sarcastically nudging the woman with her elbow as she leant back on the railing, watching the ship while Regina watched the sea.

Opposites in everyway… but one.

"You really okay?" Emma broke the silence, her eyes straying to the brunette.

"I'm okay." Regina sighed.

"Okay, I may be an idiot in some respects and sometimes you can _really_ screw with my superpower but that was a blatant lie." Emma pointed out keeping her eyes away to give the brunette a moment to compose herself and decide where this conversation was headed.

"I was tortured. They tried to rip my magic from my body. I used up all the energy I had left to try and stop the trigger. Then my son gets kidnapped and travelling through a portal on a boat of all things just happens to be the icing on the cake."

Regina kept her eyes on the water as she waited for Emma to say something. Maybe she would argue with the 'he's my son' line they'd both been incredibly fond of. But once again Emma Swan surprised her.

"Pretty shitty cake, huh?" Emma deadpanned. Unable to stop herself Regina laughed. And Emma joined in.

Their laughter may have been slightly hysterical, but they didn't care.

Quietening down, Emma had to wipe her eyes from the tears that had formed. She chanced a glance at Regina and saw her doing the same, although with much more subtlety.

"Feeling better?"

"I think so."

"Good." Emma stated.

"Is it?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Emma laid a hand on Regina's forearm resting on the railing. "It's okay to feel better. We can't save him if we feel like shit."

Regina agreed sadly, "Can we do it?"

"Regina, we just did the impossible. We saved the whole freaking town! Trust me. I think we can do just about anything."

"Just about?" Regina was curious as to where the other woman would go with this, and if she new Emma as well as she thought, then it wouldn't be anything she would ever think of.

"Just about." Emma repeated seductively with a wink.

Sometimes Regina hated being right.

* * *

**AN: After putting this on tumblr and getting a good response I thought it was time to put it up here. **

**As always: **

**Review, tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And the adventure continues! Sorry for the wait but enjoy!**

* * *

Of all the things Emma had seen this was by far the funniest and strangest one to date.

Watching a grown man scramble over rocks, away from mermaids was funny by itself. But the look of abject terror on the man's face was absolutely priceless, and Emma could not stop giggling.

"Should we help him?" Snow asked quietly her own lips fighting a smile.

"No." Regina smirked at the man's misfortune. It was the least he deserved.

Greg Mendell slid down a rock closer to the clawing mermaids that all wanted a piece of him, and not in a good way.

"He can help us find Tamara and Henry, we need him alive." David decreed with a sigh as he was enjoying this. Emma's eyes shot to him and David fought hard to keep the smile from his face, but ultimately failed and joined Emma in laughing at the mans plight.

Emma managed to stop laughing for a moment as her hands patted down her pockets, with a look of glee she whipped out her phone and trained it on the man fighting mermaids.

"You can't get service here, Emma." Snow said slowly, wondering if her daughter had finally gone mad.

"Oh, I'm not calling anyone." Emma smiled with a slightly evil chuckle. Regina sidled up behind the blonde to spot what she was doing with the phone before letting out a bark of laughter.

"I'll want a copy of that." Regina whispered in the blonde's ear. Emma nodded as she continued to film Greg's futile attempt to stay away from the mermaids, idly wondering how popular it would be in YouTube.

"Alright, there Greg?" Hook bellowed bringing the ship closer to the shore. Greg looked up at them with a look of hope that dissolved to fear as he spotted them all laughing.

The mermaids turned at the call and quickly dived under the water except for one who glared venomously at the captain.

"Tiffany!" Hook declared waving at the mermaid who shot him a rude gesture before disappearing into the waves. "Always a pleasure." Hook mumbled as he set about rigging a dinghy for travel to secure one Greg Mendell.

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you anything so you might as well kill me!" Greg said firmly. Well, as firmly as a grown man could who had just been terrorised by mermaids.

"As fun as that sounds it's not going to happen." Emma said mock sadness, sitting across from him tied down to a chair. Emma had been given the job of interrogation, along with a mocking "after you, _sheriff_" from Regina.

The only reason she was doing this was because Snow and David didn't trust Gold or Regina not to kill the man, or Hook to let him go, so here she was below deck with a rat of a human being.

And during this time she had come to three important conclusions:

He wasn't going to say anything.

He was not a nice man.

And no matter how much trust Snow and David put in her interrogation abilities, she really wanted to beat the shit out of this guy who had tortured Regina and stolen their son.

"Just tell me why, Greg." Emma started again slowly.

"I'm not telling you anything." He spat wriggling in his bonds. Emma pursed her lips before standing from her chair and coming to stand directly in front of him. Her patience was incredibly after everything she'd been through and it seemed she was at her last tether.

Things weren't looking too good for Greg Mendell right now as he swallowed heavily under the dark grin Emma sent his way.

"Maybe it's time for a new approach."

* * *

"She's been down there a while, she must have gotten something by now." Snow stated - again - as she continued pacing the ship deck.

"Maybe she's just hiding the body." Regina muttered picking at her fingernails. David shot her a glare, which softened as he remembered the state they'd found her in, because of the man downstairs.

"Not many places to hid the body on a ship." David said from the corner of his mouth to Regina, his eyes still focused on his wife who had yet to stop moving.

"You'd be surprised." Regina spoke conversationally before flicking the man a conspiratorial wink.

"Are you flirting with my husband?" Snow whirled on them. David sent his eyes to the deck of the ship to hide his smile while Regina blatantly rolled her eyes at the accusation.

"Get over yourself, Snow. Just because he's your _Prince Charming_ doesn't mean he's everyone else's." Snow sent her a withering look before returning to her pacing.

David broke the tense silence that had formed quietly so as not to anger Snow, "You did try to seduce me in Storybrooke."

Regina froze in surprise that he'd bring that up before quickly regaining her composure, "I seduced many people. Don't count yourself special, David."

"I thought my charming personality had finally won you over." David spoke with a teasing smile shot quickly in her direction.

Regina coughed to hide the strangled sound she'd made in shock at his comment. Taking a moment to regroup she shot the man a glare as he smiled proud of having left her speechless.

"I'll have you know-" She began with sneer before Emma Swan barged through the cabin door and rolled her shoulders in relief.

"Did he say anything?" Snow asked practically pouncing on her daughter who sent her an irritated look which quickly morphed into a grin.

"Oh, he said things alright." She said innocently, yet the glint in her eyes was anything but.

"Like what?"

"Names... things. So I had to take a different approach." Snow took a moment to process before her mouth dropped open ready to reprimand her daughter.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." David said standing from his perch and shooting a questioning glance at Emma who had the decency to look slightly contrite.

"He's not up to talking at the moment."

"What did you do?" Hook piped up with a wicked grin as he sharpened his namesake.

"What I should've done ages ago."

"Not that I disagree with what ever you put the man through but we need him to be able to talk coherently." Regina finally spoke up. Emma rubbed the back of her neck anxiously as she took in the disapproving gazes around her.

"Oh, come on!" She blurted out. "Don't look at me like that! When he wakes up he'll talk, trust me."

"You truly believe that?" Regina arched a brow.

"Yeah, I do. He just couldn't handle it as well as I thought." Emma finished off with a slump of her shoulders.

"Handle what exactly?" Regina asked genuinely curious as to what Emma was skilfully evading. Emma just sent her a dry smirk that looked almost like the ones she used to wear.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Emma remarked as she walked past the brunette to the bow of the ship, stretching her knuckles in a silent clue.

And Regina did.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter the plot starts to build, just thought that they all deserved some time to relax before that action hits. **

**Review, tell me what you think! I do love to hear it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3! Plus, you find out what Emma did to poor ol' Greg... ;)**

* * *

Emma stared at the dark ceiling of the cabin wondering when the hell she was awake. Something must have woken her, so she stayed quiet and waited for whatever it was to happen again.

Then it did.

A thud. A whimper. A dark chuckle.

With a sigh Emma threw the ratty blanket from her legs and forced herself up. She shivered at the cold breeze hit the bare skin of her legs, but he didn't care about her attire, she cared about her sleep. Moving down the hall she entered the room she knew the sounds were coming from.

"Really? People are trying to sleep here." She spoke from the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. A helpless whimper was heard again but the figure she spoke to didn't turn around.

"It's not my fault he won't stay quiet."

"Yeah, it is actually. If you stopped hitting him he wouldn't make any noise."

"Maybe I should just find a better gag."

"Nah, that won't work." Emma yawned. "Can you do it in the morning or something? Get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. You go to your bed, close your eyes, and sleep." Greg's eyes shifted between the two women warily. By themselves they were dangerous but together… He really didn't want to know what they could do.

"Not when I know this _filth_ is nearby. He needs to pay for what he did." Regina turned her glare on the man who was now facing the Evil Queen.

"He will pay, Regina. But can it be at like a normal time? Like when I'm fully awake?"

"No."

"Hey, Greg." Emma called the man's attention toward her as she approached him casually. He stiffened as she came into his personal space, fighting against the bonds once again. "Calm down, buddy." She said laying a hand on his knee as she sat in front of him.

He flinched away from her touch.

"Aw, don't be like that." She smirked patting his leg that tried to move away from her touch. "Don't make me bring Stanley out again." She mocked him as Regina stood behind her watching in awe as the woman threatened the now pale, trembling man.

Greg shook his head violently, as Emma smiled softly at him. "Now if I take Regina with me will you tell us everything in the morning?" She spoke down to him like he was child, it didn't help that he was acting just like one. He nodded vigorously, his eyes shifting between the women nervously.

"Good man." She said squeezing his leg harder than necessary, eliciting a small whimper from the man before pushing up and grabbing Regina's arm and dragging her from the room.

"What did you do to him?" She asked quietly as Emma dragged her to their cabin and shoved her inside.

"Threatened something _real_ precious to him." Emma mumbled as she moved back to her bunk and got under the covers. Regina shook herself out of her shock and marched up to the blonde, swiping the blankets from her body.

"Hey!"

"No. Tell me what you did." Regina commanded holding Emma's blankets hostage. "Who's Stanley?"

Emma smirked at the question, stretching out along the bunk she stared up at Regina, "Stanley's my good friend." Regina shook herself out of her mini-daydream as Emma moved about, not caring about the amount of skin she was flaunting. The blonde's bedclothes forcing her mind back to one fateful morning at the inn...

"Elaborate."

Emma sighed and stretched over the side of her bed, shuffling through the pile of her clothes and plucking something from a pocket.

"Stanley." She stated confidently holding up a Stanley knife.

"You cut him?"

"No, I threatened to cut him."

"So did I. But he wouldn't say anything." Regina said in slight confusion as to what the blonde had done differently.

"Ah, but what did you threaten to cut?" Emma responded with a meaningful look.

"You threatened to _castrate_ him?"

"Yeah. Got pretty close to doing it too."

Regina was stunned to silence as the blonde spoke like it was normal. Throwing the blankets carelessly over the blonde she moved back to her own bunk on the other side of the room.

"Satisfy your curiosity, your majesty?" Emma asked with a yawn as she snuggled under the blankets. A content smile upon her face as she stared at the former queen.

"How close did you get?"

"As close as one can without doing it. He thought I was bluffing." Emma shrugged carelessly, her voice smaller as sleep began to take over once again.

Regina knew that Emma wouldn't have been bluffing about it. She would have done whatever she could to get Henry back, just like herself. Going as far as castrating a man…

As Regina shrugged off her coat and moved under her own blankets, she wondered about the blonde woman.

It seemed there was more to Emma Swan than she thought.

Something decidedly dark resided behind that light exterior. Something that intrigued the brunette greatly.

* * *

Emma sat down at the table, meeting the expectant faces with a small sigh. Shifting in her chair she pulled a small notepad from her back pocket.

"You took notes?" Regina raised a brow as a smile tugged at her lips in amusement.

"He had a _lot _to say." She told her with a wink before flipping it open. "Peter Pan is – to cut a long story short – crazy."

"I could've told you that."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you." Emma snapped at the pirate screwing up one of the spare sheets of paper and flinging it childishly at him. "Anyway, as I was saying: he's a nutter who wants Henry for something."

Regina scoffed, "That's remarkably insightful, dear."

"Jesus! Will you give me time to finish? You fairy-tale people just never know when to shut up." Emma grumbled watching Regina deflate slightly as she inclined her head for her to continue. The only sign of an apology she would ever get.

"So, Pan wants Henry for a… sacrifice or something?" David asked gently, trying to get his daughter on track. At Emma's wide-eyed look he knew he'd succeeded, but maybe with the wrong choice of words.

"Don't say things like that!" Emma warned her father darkly. The threat echoed by most around the table leaving the former prince properly chastised. "According to Mendell, they have no idea what Pan wants with Henry. They were only gonna use him to trade for something important to the Company."

"Do you know what?" Regina leant forward trying to slip the notepad away from the blonde, who placed her hand on the pad sending a stern look the older woman's way.

"No, only Tamara knows. She spoke to the 'Home Office' about it. He thinks its something to do with the origins of the Company. The family who started it"

"Did he give you a name?"

"Yeah, but I think he was just trying to save his skin with what he gave me." Emma huffed, leaning back in the chair, taking the pad with her. Contemplative faces surrounded her as they tried to fit the pieces of a puzzle together. A really difficult puzzle, if the furrowed brows gave anything away.

"What was the name?" Hook asked slowly.

Emma scoffed, "The Darlings."

Hook sat up straighter in his seat. All eye turned to the pirate, "It can't be…" He whispered to himself.

"Speak up, pirate." Gold growled, his hand itching to hit the man who had torn his family apart.

"Baelfire." Hook began, ignoring Gold tense beside him with questions. "He spoke of a family that he stayed with."

"Neal knew the Darlings?" Emma's jaw couldn't drop any lower if it tried.

"Apparently so."

Silence descended upon the motley crew of the Jolly Roger. The tension was cut by Snow's words echoing what they were all thinking.

"This is much bigger than we thought."

* * *

**AN: And the plot thickens! Ooooh! What do you think is gonna happen? Can any of you see the future of this story? **

**I can ;)This chapter is longer than the others cause I couldn't leave anything out of the revelations yet, but don't worry! There will be more!**

**Review, tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My dear readers, I am terribly sorry about the epic delay but when your extended family is slowly falling apart somethings just have to go on hold. **

**But enough about my family falling apart, lets check in on Emma's!**

* * *

The dining area cleared out as Snow and Charming decided to make their way on deck, following Hook who had glared darkly at the crocodile who shuffled off further in to the bowels of his ship. Regina startled when Emma slumped forward and hit her head on the wooden table with a groan.

"Too much to take in?" Regina asked gently wondering why she was caring. _And why the hell was it genuine?_

"Ugh. It's even worse when I try to figure out how old everyone really is."

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too much, Ms Swan." Regina quipped rising from her seat to investigate the contents of the cupboards lining the wall at the other end of the room. She heard Emma snort behind her and was glad she was able to bring the woman out of her thoughts.

"I like it when you do that." Emma said uncharacteristically softly causing Regina to whip around.

"Insult you? Maybe I should do it more often." Regina smirked emotionlessly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have a moment. She wasn't good at those. So she hid behind her mask, again, even though it was rife with cracks.

"It just makes it feel like things haven't changed." Emma sighed as she rubbed at her eyes.

Regina smiled sadly at the blonde, "But they have." Emma looked like she wanted to argue the comment but it wouldn't do anything to ease the burdens they both had.

"Yeah. They have." She finally agreed. "The thing at the mine…" She trailed off waiting for Regina to tell what the hell had actually happened cause she had no idea, apart from it being magic and all.

Regina stiffened. So much for hoping the woman had forgotten, even though it was something they were both unlikely to forget.

"Would you have really done it?"

"Done what?" Regina asked playing dumb, which neither woman bought.

"Died. For Henry."

"I would do anything for him." Regina replied honestly watching the blonde nod in understanding. Emma didn't say anything after that for a moment, her eyes glazing over in thought.

Regina turned back the cupboards, rearing back at the sheer amount of dust covering whatever was hidden beneath its thick layer. All she could spot were bottles, empty most of them but further in the back she spotted one that managed to escape the captains eye. With a grimace Regina reached inside and extracted the bottle. Coughing slightly at the dust now filling the air she rose up and inspected the bottle.

Shrugging to herself she removed her red blazer and flung it over the nearest chair before popping the bottle and taking a swig of what happened to be very strong rum.

Emma looked up as the former mayor shook herself slightly at the unexpected strength of the drink before her eyes were glued to the line of heavy bruising emerging from beneath the black tank top.

Emma's eyes were glued to Regina's back as she turned to offer the bottle. Her eyes were filled with something that looked akin to concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Regina blurted out, turning to fully face the blonde and stepping away unusually hesitant. She held the bottle tightly in her hands, lifting it to her mouth once more.

"You have a fucking massive bruise across your shoulder. It's not nothing, Regina." Emma stared the brunette down waiting for her to say something, preferably the truth.

"It's nothing I can't handle I mean." Regina said, her mind drifting to days of darkness where she'd had to live through worse. So much worse…

"When did it happen?" Emma continued her questioning.

Regina took a deep breath as her thoughts began to fuse together in incoherency. "The mine."

"Shit. Why didn't you say something?" Emma declared, more irritated at herself for not noticing earlier because she was certain parts of her own back would be purpling soon. Emma's eyes tracked the beginning of the bruise at the top of the older woman's shoulder.

"I had other things on my mind." Regina responded quietly as Emma continued to get closer. Emma's hand reached out to her shoulder, pausing over the skin before retracting.

"Is there anything I can do?" Regina shook her head with a tight smile.

"I'll heal." Emma stared at her for a moment longer a war brewing behind her eyes. The innate need to help someone waring against the knowledge that Regina could handle it. Shaking her head she plucked the bottle from the mayor and with a nod of her head took a large swig.

"Woah." She said with a cough. "That's strong."

"Mhm. Finder's keepers." Regina retook the bottle with a playful smirk as she swept past the saviour to sit back at the table.

Regina heard Emma breathe deeply in the silence that had descended upon them.

"I don't know how I did it. Magic, I mean." Emma blurted.

"It's natural to you."

"No, it's not. It's the _most_ unnatural thing to me!" Emma argued her annoyance taking over as her arms flung out in to the open space turning around.

"You're the product of True Love it-"

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out, huh? True love my ass." Emma interrupted. "Useless." She grumbled crossing her arms and leaning back against the cupboards. Regina closed her eyes. She knew what she should say. She knew what would make it better. But she couldn't do it.

Even with the alcohol in her system it wasn't enough to make her say it, to admit it. Sometimes the truth was too much, and lies were just easier. But the truth was there, a constant pounding in the back of her mind.

She didn't want it. She didn't want to believe it. But the moment the crystal had fallen to the ground and she held it disbelievingly in her hand it was plain to see. And apparently Gold had a hunch as to what had really stopped the destruction of Storybrooke. But she thanked her lucky stars the Charming's and Emma had no clue.

"We're missing something." Emma ground out as she began pacing before her, reaching out for the bottle occasionally. "Why Henry? It doesn't make sense!"

"When have fairy tales ever made sense?"

Emma paused, "True." She shrugged before trying to wear a grove in the floor once more. "It's Pan though. He needs Henry. But for what? What does he have that Tamara needs? Henry ins't even remotely powerful! He would be better off with you or Gold, or heck even me!"

"Emma, we'll figure it out." Regina entreated as her mind began to clear as Emma's final words seemed to make some semblance of sense. Henry didn't have power. But three people on this ship desperate to bring him back did. Three of the most powerful magic begins apart from fae were going to set foot on Neverland.

Did Pan need their magic? He was already quite powerful if the stories were anything to go by. Regina made a mental note to talk to Hook, hopefully without innuendos - but that was a long shot with the pirate.

"Where'd you find that anyway? We need more." Emma declared shuffling toward the cabinets with a drunken determination that only had Regina shaking her head in fond amusement. Which she blamed on the liquor.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

"Rescue Henry, then go home." David answered pulling his wife to his side as they gazed over the darkening sea.

Snow sighed, "Storybrooke isn't our home."

"Home is where our family is. Do you really think Emma wants to go back to the Enchanted Forest? Yeah, I didn't think so either."

"David," Snow turned to face him. "If we had the choice, would you go back?"

_Would he? _"No."

"No?" Snow backed away honestly surprised by the honesty in his answer.

"Can you say that your life in Storybrooke isn't better?"

"David, I was split from you for 28 years without my daughter. No. It wasn't better."

"It was. It is better. We have Emma. We have Henry. We're together now."

"We don't belong there, David." Snow stated firmly, casting her eyes over the water in hopes that the answers to her worries were hidden in the waves. "I want to go home. Our home. That _place_ is nothing more than a prison Regina created for us. It was hell, David, probably not for you and Abigail though! To even think-"

David watched his wife rant further about the place he now viewed as home, as so many others did. Snow's expression darkened as she spat Regina's name across the sea and continued to darken as she spoke with such venom that he had to step away.

"Snow," He pleaded quietly cutting off her tirade. "What has gotten into you?"

Her pale face turned to his in defiance before it crumpled into shocked uncertainty. "I don't know. I-I think… I shouldn't be here." She whispered quietly muttering to herself before striding away from her husband to the bow of the ship.

David wished there was something he could say to his wife to cheer her up. But he knew it would be useless and she'd probably just push him further away. This trip was taking a toll on everyone on board.

Gold had become more antisocial than normal, not even mocking them for the simplest things.

Hook was still annoying but apparently that was his coping mechanism. David didn't even want to think about what Regina's coping mechanism would be – no good would come of them all being cursed again.

He sighed as he turned to move below deck, Snow would join him when she was ready.

He hoped.

* * *

**AN: Writers block is horrible! I hate it! But hopefully this makes up for it and now I'm on uni break things will hopefully come quicker.**

**Review, tell me what you think - cause I really need to know if its making sense and where you think it might go. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** After a long wait I finally give you chapter 5.

* * *

Emma was having doubts. Again.

She'd always had doubts and managed to hide them well, but now with the looming prospect of saving her son from yet more fairy-tale characters it was beginning to feel like too much.

How many times did she have to save someone? Was this all her life was going to be? Endless days of pushing herself to limits she didn't even know she had?

It was only a matter of time before she crumbled under the pressure. And that day seemed to be inching closer and closer. Although she was honestly surprised it hadn't happened already. That in itself was a massive step forward in what Regina would call 'adulthood' with a pretentious smirk plastered on her smug face.

The wind whipped her hair away from her face as Hook continued to expertly steer the ship closer to an area of the island that he promised would enable them to safely reach the shore. The rising sun should have lifted her spirits. It was a great view but it did nothing to ease the burdens resting on her shoulders.

Sighing she pushed away from the railings and made her way to Hook's side. It amazed her how the man was able to steer the huge vessel with one hand, although he had been doing it for years_._

"How long?"

"We'll anchor soon enough then set the dingy and be on our merry way." He smirked nudging her gently. She smiled at his attempt at levity but they both knew it was futile.

"This shadow… what is it?"

"Exactly that, Swan. A shadow."

"I get that. I did read the story. But what can it do?"

"It drains you, first, if you let it though. If it touches your skin then you'll feel the darkness crawling across your skin. Your resistance to fight back lessens. _You_ lessen…"

Emma watched the stoic mans face as he spoke. The haunting tone in his voice giving way as his jaw clenched at memories he would rather forget.

"Hey," Emma grabbed his upper arm and waited until he turned to face her. "I won't leave you this time, okay? We're a team." They studied each other for a moment before the pirate nodded.

"Don't go getting soft now, Swan." She removed her hand and pushed his shoulder.

"You're an ass."

"Pirate." He corrected with a wink before cursing as the ship tilted sideways.

"What the hell, Hook?" Emma yelled pushing herself up from the deck she'd fallen onto.

"Oh god." He whispered ominously as he looked behind him.

The storm came out of nowhere. One moment the ocean was calm and the skies were clear the in the blink of an eye the waves rose to towering heights before crashing against the ship and tilting it precariously to the side. The wind howled as rain began lashing at the sails that threatened to snap off and fly away in the gale.

Emma rushed up to the pirate and held onto the steering console, "What do we do?!"

"Hold on!" Hook yelled over the roaring thunder.

"Hold on?! That's the best you've got?"

"For the time being, Swan! Now help me keep this steady!"

"Where the hell did this come from?" David yelled as he staggered his way up the stairs with Snow and Regina trailing behind.

"Most probably Triton!" Hook answered as everyone swayed with the ship, grasping onto anything to keep themselves upright.

"The mermaid guy?" Emma questioned over the raging storm.

Hook smirked, "The King of the Ocean, Swan. He isn't just some mermaid guy."

He shot her a wry grin. "And he wont appreciate you calling him that."

As soon as he'd finished talking the King of the Ocean showed just how much he didn't like being called a 'mermaid guy'.

Wave after wave smashed the side of the ship. Emma scrambled to keep holding on to the wheel as the freezing water chilled her to the bone. Her hands began to slip on the wood as she lost feeling in her fingers. Frantically she wrapped her arms around the wheel in an attempt to stay on.

"Swan!" Hook yelled as he tried to hoist her to an upright position. As soon as her feet hit the deck she slipped backwards as the boat gave an almighty lurch that slammed her into the railing before another sent her flipping over the railing and into the water.

* * *

She pushed as hard as her limbs would allow toward the surface. She broke the water gasping for air as another wave crashed over her head and sending her to slam in the side of the Jolly Roger.

She tried to push to the surface once more but found herself slowly sinking down. Emma didn't know how long she stayed submerged but it was definitely long enough for her body to start giving up the fight for air. She could vaguely see the hull of the Jolly Roger float further and further away as she kept moving down as her eyes slowly began to close until she felt something grip her around her waist.

She coughed and spluttered as salt water was cast from her aching lungs.

The arms wound tightly around her held her up as she managed to get one clean breath of air as she relaxed against the decidedly male form behind her.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked with worry. In Emma's post near death state of mind she was able to note that it wasn't David or Hook, and definitely not Gold by how toned the arms were. "My lady?"

That last question brought Emma back to the present. Quickly opening her eyes she saw the calm waters and dispersing clouds. She struggled from the arms that let her go easily and turned around to stare at her saviour as she treaded the water not wanting to fall back down into its depths.

"Who are you?" She asked hoarsely. He had a strong jaw, jet-black hair, and vivid blue eyes staring straight back at her and a kind, worry-filled, smile on his face.

"I am Eric, my lady." He answered warmly, staying close by in case she failed to stay afloat. "And I must say it is a bad time to go for a swim in a storm."

"You don't say?" Emma snapped.

"Fiery even in the coldest of conditions," He noted with a grin. "That will do you well on Neverland. Now if you would be so kind as to part with your name?"

"E-Emma." She shivered.

"Are you cold? You're ship is just behind you now. I could take you there if you like." Emma shot a look over her shoulder seeing the Jolly Roger much further away than she expected. She turned back to Eric and cast her eyes over his face. He looked really familiar.

"Eric…" She whispered quietly to herself before her eyes widened. "Eric? As in Prince Eric?"

"Ahh, that would be former Prince now." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Holy shit." Eric laughed at her comment.

"You know of me then?"

"You… you could say that."

"Well, you truly don't belong in the water and you're already freezing, Lady Emma. It would be best to let me get you to your ship." Emma could only nod. "Put your arms around my neck and don't let go."

Emma growled, "I can swim."

"I can swim faster." Eric shot back with a wink before gathering her in his arms once more. "Ready?"

"You sure you can swim faster than I can? Cause I'm pretty good."

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's swimming. And rescuing beautiful ladies." Eric answered seriously as Emma could only laugh wondering how bedraggled she really looked. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**AN: I know this is so overdue so I'm not going to annoy you with endless apologies about the lateness of this (I am sorry though). But when most of you have holidays I'm still at uni working my ass off (stupid southern hemisphere). **

**And if you aren't following me on tumblr then you wouldn't know that my muse is apparently the show and how badly I think it's written.**

**But now that it's back I hope for smaller gaps between chapters. Also for some reason I've already wirtten the final chapter(ish) and need to figure how to get everyone there.**

**Anyway, read and tell me what you think! **


End file.
